Juego de supervivencia
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Sobre el reino de Iwatobi pesaba una gran maldición, para deshacerla el rey del país ha de tener al hijo de dios con el mago más fuerte que haya, una competición da comienzo para decidir el país, ¿aquel que quitó mi vida realmente era mi enemigo? que de comienzo el juego de la supervivencia. me pregunto quién sobrevivirá
1. Chapter 1

**buenas noches, aqui os traigo un fanfic Three-short que esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid. "Survival "MA"". Espero que les guste. **

**La elección**

**(**_**frente al panteón hay cuatro caballeros su pasado y antecedetes son muy diferentes)**_

Dejadme que os cuente una historia, una historia que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo que ya se cree leyenda, venid, acercaos y os contaré lo que pasó antes de que el mundo que conocemos ahora fuera tal y como es.

Hace mucho tiempo existía el llamado Reino de Iwatobi, un reino próspero donde los haya, sus gentes eran doctas en el arte de la magia, pero nunca se valían de ellas para la guerra puesto que eran un pueblo pacífico. Este reino estaba gobernado por la estirpe de magos más poderosos que el reino hubiera conocido, los Nanase, quienes gobernaban con sabiduría y rectitud, siendo amados por su pueblo.

Los Nanase en aquella época se componían solo por la anciana reina y los dos nietos de esta, una mujer llamada Hikari y un joven doncel llamado Haruka, ambos niños de oscuros cabellos, tan negros como la noche sin estrellas, pero con un rasgo diferenciado, los ojos de la hermana eran negros como su cabello, mientras que los del joven eran azules como el océano, tan profundos que algunos temían mirarle directamente a ellos por miedo a quedar sumergidos en ellos, los dos tenían catorce años en ese momento.

Ocurrió entonces que en su lecho de muerte la anciana mujer visionó un aciago futuro para su Reino, un mal lo acosaba, un mal que solo se solucionaría con el nacimiento del hijo del dios del agua,ara que naciera debían ser cumplidas dos condiciones, la primera era que de quien debía quedar encinta el nieto elegido debía ser un mago fuerte capaz de aguantar la gran cantidad de magia de la que dispondría el bebe, y la segunda era que debían ambos cónyujes beber la sangre del dios del mar que se encontraba escondida en el templo que coronaba el este de Iwatobi protegiendo el reino. Dicho esto, la anciana mujer expiró dejando el futuro del reino en manos de sus nietos.

Rápidamente los miembros del consejo se pusieron en marcha y mandaron expediciones al templo para encontrar la sangre del dios del mar y que la princesa Hikari la bebiera. La hermosa mujer tenía por aquel entonces un amante considerado uno de los mejores magos de Iwatobi, por lo que la segunda parte ya estaba completada, solo quedaba esperar a que la muchacha pudiera concebir y que la sangre del dios estuviera en sus manos. Así pasaron cuatro años, contaban ambos príncipes con dieciocho años cuando la tragedia se desencadenó. Hikari se casó con el mago que era su amante y la noche de bodas ambos concivieron, sin embargo algo salió mal, la magia producida por la sangre del dios se salió de control y ninguno pudo controlarla, ambos perecieron aquella noche, llevandose consigo a aquellos sirvientes que dormitaban en el mismo ala que ellos, destruyendo gran parte del castillo.

-Los hijos del dios no han nacido-se cuchilleaba al día siguiente en las calles de Iwatobi

-Hikari no pudo convertirse en la madre del dios

-El hijo de dios no pudo tomar vida.

-¿Que pasará ahora?

Mientras en el castillo Haruka se encontraba sentado en el borde de una gran fuente, las telas azules de su túnica se pegaban a su cuerpo por el agua que le salpicaba de la boca de la diosa Astarthe, no le importaba mojarse, la verdad en esos momentos le gustaría poder fundirse con el agua y no tener nada que ver con su reino ni con sus gentes. Era un hecho que habiendo fallado su hermana en concevir, le tocaría a él intentarlo, era la última baza a jugar por el consejo para salvar a su gente, sabía que no sería como a su hermana, que a él no le dejarían elegir con quien quería tener al niño porque eso supondría un nuevo posible fracaso y su muerte.

-Te vas a acabar resfriando-dijo una voz gentil a su espalda que conocía muy bien- vamos Haru-chan, apartate de ahí

-Makoto...-suspiró alejándose de la fuente, ahí estaba ante él, un hombre que, a pesar de ser cinco meses más pequeño que él, le sacaba ococentimetros de altura, de cuerpo bien formado, con los músuclos marcados debido al duron entrenamiento, sobretodo los de la espalda vestido con una armadura de plata, llevando en el cinto un estoque de plata, de cabellos castaños tirando a oliva y lo que más llamaba la atención a Haruka, unos ojos tan verdes como la hierva en primavera y tan gentiles como los de una madre, así era Makoto Tachibana, su mejor amigo, el capitán de la guardia, su primer y único amor.

-Venga Haru, que no te puedes enfermar.-le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir de la fuente, la cual el doncel aceptó sin rechistar-deberíamos ir dentro a que te cambies-Haruka negó-no puedes quedarte así de fresco Haru, enfermarás y los del consejo se enfadarán y no es conveniente tenerlos más enfadados de lo que ya están.

-en vez de llorar la muerte de mi hermana planean como matarme a mi por salvar el país.-apartó la mirada y su vista se clavó en el mar, ese lugar que él tanto amaba y que a Makoto le daba tanto miedo. De pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de Makoto que lo abrazaban con fuerza pero con gentileza, un abrazo protector, un abrazo que le robaba el aliento y hacia que su corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho.

-No dejaré que te maten Haruka, te protegeré. -Y Haruka no dudaba de sus palabras, Makoto era uno de los magos más fuertes que había en Iwatobi, el puesto de jefe de la guardia no se lo daban a nadie porque si.

-Gracias...Makoto-dijo antes de que el más alto buscara sus labios y los uniera en un dulce beso, sellando la promesa.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!-entró gritando y corriendo al jardín uno de los sirvientes del palacio, un chico de diecisiete años, bajito, rubio y de ojos rosas, llegando hasta ellos, teniendo que tomar aire cuando llego a su lado de todo lo que había corrido- el...el...

-Calmate y respira Nagisa-pidió Haruka que no se separaba de Makoto- ¿que pasa?

-El consejo...ha decidido que...que van a hacer-tomó una bocanada de aire- van...van a reunir a todo...a todo el mundo en el panteón que hay en el centro del...del pueblo, Rei...Rei-chan me ha pedido que te avise, hay que ir...todos.

Makoto y Haruka se miraron, diciendose todo lo que se tenían que decir con la mirada, un último beso, y en compañía del rubio Haruka marchaba a donde se encontraban los miembros del consejo para marchar al centro del pueblo.

El centro de Iwatobi estaba concurrido, todo el mundo se encontraba allí, viendo como en lo ato de un pedestal estaba Haruka Nanase ataviado con sus mejores galas, haciendole ver más hermoso de lo que ya era, junto a los miembros del consejo, flanqueado por Rei Ryugazaki y Sousuke Yamazaki. Al frente de la multitud se encontraba Makoto junto a una chica soldado, su lugarteniente, Aki Yazaki, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, situada como una de las mejores magas del país. Souske Yamazaki, un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabello negro dio un paso al frente, al parecer, él sería quien diera la noticia al pueblo.

-Pueblo de Iwatobi, como bien sabréis no tenemos tiempo de llorar la muerte de nuestra princesa Hikari, que Dios la tenga en su gloria en estos momentos, tenemos cosas más...inminentes que tratar -souske suspiró- Pueblo de Iwatobi, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, nosotros, él consejo hemos decidido que se llevará a cabo un concurso en el país entre los cuatro mágos más poderosos del reino para obtener la mano del príncipe Haruka y salvar nuestro reino-un nuevo silencio roto por los murmullos de la población- la prueba consistirá en lo siguiente, mandaremos a los cuatro magos elegidos al bosque a que peleen entre ellos, el que sobreviva, será el nombrado rey, y lo obtendrá todo -el miembro del consejo sacó un papel del bolsillo- vamos a nombrar a los que el consejo ha denominado los cuatro más fuertes, cuando os llame venid aquí con vuestra arma preparada-nueva pausa, aquellos nombres eran difíciles de decir, tragó duro y empezó a recitar- el primero, Kisumi Shigino-un muchacho de cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos azules se hizo paso entre la multitud, una espada era su arma, la cual estaba anudada en su cinto-la segunda, Aki Yazaki- la chica se mordió el labio y dio un paso al frente colocandose al lado de Kisumi- el tercero, Rin Matsuoka

-¡No!-se escuchó gritar a la pareja de este, Aiichirou Nitori, un chico de ojos azul cielo y cabello gris, que formaba parte del consejo al ver como otro miembro de este, de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color se levantaba y tomando una espada se encaminaba hacia donde estaban los otros tres, Sousuke ni siquiera le miró, no podía. Aiichirou se lanzó hacia él agarrandole del brazo- por favor, no vayas, Rin.

-Tengo que ir Ai, son órdenes-dijo secando las lágrimas que caían por los ojos del muchacho- te quiero Ai, a ti y a nuestro tiburoncin-acarició el vientre de su pareja por encima de la ropa- lo único que lamento es que no se si te veré nacer.

Y tras besar a su pareja, el noble consejero, Rin Matsuoka se posiciono junto a los otros dos candidatos dejando a Sousuke seguir con el último de los competidores.

-Bien, y el último es...-miró al príncipe Haruka de reojo, no es que le cayera muy bien, pero este iba a ser un duro golpe, igual que el que llevaba con Rin que era uno de sus mejores amigos.-el capitán Makoto Tachibana

-No...-susurró Haruka viendo como con firmeza Makoto caminaba hacia donde estaban los otros, se levantó del trono dispuesto a ir a por Makoto-no quiero...-no quería que muriera.

-Eso es todo -Sousuke guardó el papel y miró a los cuatro contendientes, tres caballeros y una dama que serían convertidos en demonios por sus acciones- seréis enviados al bosque ahora, os estaremos observando en todo momento, luchad lo mejor que sepáis y que la suerte este de vuestra parte.

Haruka y Makoto se miraron mientras una luz empezaba a salir del suelo bajo los pies de los chicos. El menor de ambos esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le dijo con la mirada que volvería, que le amaba, y que haría lo posible para que estuvieran de nuevo juntos. Antes de que Haruka pudiera lanzarse a por él a alcanzarlo, Makoto ya había desaparecido junto con los demás.

-Que empiece la masacre-fue lo único que pudo decir Sousuke mientras la gente se marchaba a sus casas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. el día 23 subiré la continuación. El segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, aquí les traigo la continuación. ¿Quien sobrevivirá? meh, puede que nadie, jajajaja, ya veremos que hago. Espero que disfruten. GRacias a Monica por sus reviews, no solo en este fan-fic sino en todos los demás, pero en especial en este ya que fue la única. Gracias por leer**

El bosque donde participaban los aspirantes al trono era peligoso, tenías tres problemas principales en esa competición y era que o te mataba alguno de los animales que había por allí o te morías al caerte por el acantilado o te mataba uno de los otros tres. Haruka, dnetro del palacio, en la gran sala circular del consejo miraba una de las grandes bolas de cristal que usaban para ver la competición con gran preocupación, a su lado, estaba Aiichiro Nitori, la pareja sentimental de Rin Matsuoka que ya había dejado de llorar y miraba la bola donde aparecía Rin sin perder detalle, preocupado como el que más, en verdad Haruka lo sentía por el chico y por el bebe que llevaba dentro, no es que le desease la muerte a Rin, solo que no deseaba que no ganara nadie que no fuera Makoto, por mucho que Rin fuera uno de sus mejores amigos.

Su vista azulada no se apartaba de la bola donde Makoto acaba de terminar con una serpiente que le había atacado, tenía el corazón en un puño, ¿que haría si lo perdía? su vida nunca sería la misma, su vida sin Makoto no sería igual, se preguntaba hasta si podría seguir viviendo, no, seguramente sería un muerto en vida, negó con la cabeza, tenía que apartar los pensamientos negativos de la cabeza, eso solo traería mala suerte al chico de ojos verdes. Las horas pasaban y ninguno de los competidores se encontraba con otro, solo se dedicaban a sobrevivir en ese bosque.

-Deberías ir a dormir Haru-chan-aconsejó Nagisa al príncipe, mas, este se negó- no puedes permanecer toda la noche en vela, tu también Ai-chan, ambos deberíais ir a la cama.

-Me quedaré aquí, no puedo irme-se negó Ai con firmeza sin despegar el ojo de la pantalla donde Rin acababa de acomodarse en un árbol para pasar la noche. Sousuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Aichirou, había prometido a Rin el día en que este se casó con Nitori que si algo le pasaba al chico tiburón, él cuidaría de Ai.-Sousuke...

-Piensa en el bebe, no le hará bien todo esto-dijo lo más tranquilo que podía, él tambien lo estaba pasando mal, Kisumi, Rin y Makoto eran sus amigos. -Te acompañaré a tu cuarto, Nanase-san, usted vaya al suyo, Hazuki acompañale.

-En seguida-dijo empezando a tirar de la manga de Haruka para llevarselo de allí- vamos Haru-chan, si pasa algo yo mismo te despertaré para que te enteres de todo.

A rastras, Haruka fue llevado a su dormitorio, no se molestó siquiera en quitarse las ropas, solo se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo, la última noche que había estado en ese cuarto había sido en compañía de Makoto, celebrando la noche de bodas de su hermana con él hasta que el estruendo los había alertado, su habitación estaba muy cerca de la zona del desastre y apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacer un hechizo para evitar que parte del techo, ya arreglado por un hechizo, se les viniera encima. Se tocó el vientre, ojalá Makoto volviera pronto.

Y pensando en él se durmió, apenas pasaron un par de horas cuando notó que le despertaban, Nagisa estaba en su habitación, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, uno de los contendientes había muerto, y solo podía rezar para que el nombre de Makoto no saliera de sus labios. Prefirió que Nagisa no le dijera nada, y en silencio y lo más rápido que podía llegó a la sala del consejo, abriendo las puertas de par en par, sorprendiendo a los que allí quedaban, en una esquina vio a Sousuke, dando la espalda a toda la sala, con los puños apretados.

-¿quien ha muerto?-preguntó

-Kisumi -habló uno de los más ancianos- se tropezó y cayó por el acantilado

Internamente suspiró, por un momento su corazón se había parado, pero había algo que no le cuadraba, Kisumi era un chico atlético, lo conocía aunque apenas se hablaban porque ese chico había ido tras Makoto en sus años jóvenes, que se había tropezado y caído por un acantilado le sonaba a mentira, sin embargo no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aliviado como para decir algo.

Por la bola que mostraba a Kisumi vio el cuerpo de este tendido sobre el suelo de rocas, teñido de rojo y con expresión de pánico en esos vivaces ojos azules que ahora no desprendían ningún brillo, ese chico que había sido ánimo en estado puro ahora solo era un cascarón vacío. Tembló apartando la mirada justo cuando llegaban los magos a recoger el cádaver para llevarlo con la familia y que le dieran los respectivos honores. Solo faltaban tres contendientes.

Se sentó en la silla, Nitori no apareció en todo el día, según le dijeron le habían dado un te especial para que durmiera y no se alterase mucho si por lo que fuera Rin moría. La mirada azul no se apartaba de las dos pantallas, de la de Rin y la de Makoto, ambos, cada uno por su cuenta luchaba contra aquello que se le ponía por delante, sin vacilación.

-Rei-chan, ¿que puedes decirme de los contendientes? -preguntó Nagisa a su pareja que no apartaba la vista de la esfera que mostraba a Makoto.

-El primero, Kisumi-san, era el jefe de un prostíbulo- dijo tranquilamente- uno de los más cotizados según tengo entendido, luego esta Rin-san, un noble miembro del consejo, Aki-san, lugarteniente de la guardia y Makoto-san, el capitan de la guardia.

Internamente Sousuke añadió varios datos, Kisumi ademas de ser el jefe del prostíbulo, era uno de los mejores del oficio, varias habían sido las noches en las que había disfrutado de sus dones en la cama, Rin, además de miembro del consejo, era el lider de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Iwatobi y un consejero que a la par que orgulloso, siempre pensaba en el bien de aquellos a los que quería, Aki Yazaki por su parte tenía cierta obsesión por Haruka, varias eran las veces en las que la había pillado mirando al monarca como si fuera lo más bello creado por Dios y por último Makoto Tachibana, el mejor amigo y, no hacía falta negar, amante del nuevo rey y por el cual, él, Rin, Rei y Seijurou Mkoshiba, habían abogado para que fuera el conyuje de Haruka, huelga decir que había caído en saco roto.

-El que logre ganar lo obtendrá todo, estan vertiendo todo su odio en su corazón, el juego aun no termina y la idea de bondad esta siendo vencida por la realidad -pensaba Sousuke mirando hacia la pared- Kisumi...¿de verdad el que se llevó tu vida era tu enemigo?

Haruka por su parte empezaba a ver borroso, sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, no quería domrir, pero su cuerpo le pedía descanso, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y suspiro, y antes de quedarse dormido, si vista por primera vez se dirigió a la bola que mostraba a la muchacha del grupo. "Ese es el camino que ha seguido Rin" fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.

No supo cuanto estuvo dormido, pero lo que le despertó fueron los gritos de alguien, y ese alguien era Nitori que estaba en el suelo abrazado por Sousuke, las lágrimas del chico caían en el suelo mojándolo, Sousuke por su parte se enfrentaba a los miembros del consejo, su mirada azul refulgía con furia pocas veces vista.

-Rin no haría eso, nunca lo haría.

-Es la verdad Yamazaki.

-Mentirosos...Rin-san...-lloraba Ai desconsolado, a Haruka no le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quien había muerto mientras dormía era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Tomando aire dirigió su vista a la bola que mostraba a Rin, este estaba ahorcado en un árbol al parecer con su propio cinturón, la escusa era que no había soportado la presión de tener que matar a gente y de la competición y había decidido acabar con su vida, eso definitivamente era una mentira, Rin no es que tuviera el corazón muy fuerte, pero si lo era su determinación de volver al lado de Ai, Rin no terminaría con su vida así, si Rin moría tenía que ser luchando.

-Solo quedan dos-dijo Rei mientras se llevaban a Nitori bajo un hechizo de sueño para que no perdiera al bebe por el disgusto.

-Makoto, por favor -penso Haruka viendo como Mikoshiba descolgaba el cadaver de Rin y se lo llevaba- sobrevive

A los llantos de Nitori, luego se unieron los de Gou, la hermana de Rin, por su muerte, Haruka no dijo nada, notaba su corazón exprimirse, quería mucho a Rin, por todos los dioses, era su amigo, y solo deseaba que ahora encontrase la paz y que desde el cielo velara por Ai y por su bebe.

Mientras dentro del bosque Makoto iba tras la pista de la última contrincante, su Kouhai, aquella a la que él mismo había entrenado cuando entró a la academia militar, su teniente, sabía que Rin había muerto igual que Kisumi, tragó saliva, no podía permitirse el estar quieto en ningun lugar o le atacarían los animales, no podía permitirse el llorar por sus amigos caídos. Un grito le alertó, era el grito de Aki.

-No vayas-se dijo- sigue tu camino, no vayas

-Socorro

-No vayas, Makoto-pero sin que él lo quisiera ya había ido a ayudar a la chica, su naturaleza amable le impedía dejar tirado a su amiga, a pesar de que esta fuera ahora su rival.

Cuando llegó la encontró tirada en el suelo, la espada estaba rota, y a ella se acercaba un jabalí furioso, la chica al parecer no lograba siquiera hacer un hechizo, no pudo ni pensar, cuando su cuerpo se lanzó a por el animal en un embite mágico que lo lanzó lejos.

-¿estas bien Aki? -preguntó alertado mirando a la chica

-Makoto-sama, gracias a dios que ha venido, sino esa bestia me hubiera matado.

-El jabalí volverá, será mejor salir de aquí -propuso el chico tomandola por indefensa- ¿puedes moverte?-la chica asintio- pues levanta y vamonos.

Ambos salieron corriendo, llegando a un claro donde al parecer no había nadie, una vez allí ambos descansaron, Makoto se giró arma en mano a ver a la chica, estaba desarmada, y no podía hacer magia, no era un rival.

-Makoto-sama, por favor, detengamonos con esto-pidió la chica al borde de las lágrimas- somos los únicos que quedamos-Makoto la miraba sin saber que decir- esto no tiene sentido, usted debería ser el rey -le miró, una mirada sincera- es más Haruka-san a quien quiere es a usted, le ama.

-Aki...

-Asi que me rindo, yo no puedo más, salgamos de este bosque Makoto-sama. -Conmovido Makoto se acercó a la chica.

-Gracias Aki, todo estará bien -le acarició la cabeza-no importa lo que pase, hasta que vengan, yo te protegeré.

-Gracias Makoto-sama. -dijo con una sonrisa torcida cuando el chico se dio la vuelta.

Dentro del palacio Haruka ya festejaba, Makoto era el ganador con la rendición de Aki, podrían estar juntos, sin dudarlo miró a Sousuke y a Rei, dando la orden de ir a por ellos dos, sin embargo nada le preparó para lo que vió cuando llego. una flor de sangre surgía de la espalda de Makoto que sin vida yacía en el suelo, apuñalado por la espalda por aquella a la que consideraba su hermana menor, Makoto había caido en la trampa de Aki, se había fiado de ella, igual que hicieron Rin y Kisumi, y ella los había matado a todos. Lo que Makoto había visto mientras agonizaba había sido a Aki llorando por él.

-Makoto...¡Makoto!-Haruka se lanzó antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo a por el cuerpo del capitan tomandolo entre sus brazos- ¡Makoto hablame! ¡Por favor, alguien, quien sea, salvadlo! ¡Rei ayudame!-estaba desesperado, Makoto ya no respiraba, pero aún así el estaba intentando usar su magia curativa para con él- ¡Rei!-al mano del chico de gafas se posó en sus hombros.

-déjelo ir Haruka-sama, ya no esta aquí.

-No...no..Ma..ko...to -su voz se rompió mientras lloraba abrazado al cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes, esos ojos que no volvería a ver jamás.

-Tu, chica pecadora,-oía la voz del más anciano del consejo- has eliminado a los otros tres competidores, por eso tu ahora serás la nueva reina.

La risa de Aki se colaba en su mente, aunque rogaba por no escucharla, él solo quería oír la risa de Makoto, volver a notar su calidez, ver de nuevo sus ojos, pero sus ruegos no serían escuchados.

Tres días despues, aquella chica que estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa de demonio pretendía ser un ángel, si lograban entre los dos concebir un hijo todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque faltarían Rin, Kisumi y Makoto, no no habría normalidad, sin embargo, el juego de supervivencia aún no termina, tres personas se la tienen jurada a la chica que ganó el juego, me pregunto, si sobrevivió al final.

**Aqui el segundo capítulo, el día 25 subiré el tercero y último. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de la masacre que he hecho. **

**Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas. Aqui traigo el útlimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste. Aquí contestaré tambien a sus comentarios. **

** . -**_**se acerca y da un besito- jejeje, eso por lo de Kiss me. Tranquila Akira recibirá lo suyo. Gracias por leer. **_

**Ashira23. **_**hombre, Makoto tenía que morir, no quedaba otra, porque sinceramente, Makoto era demasiado amable como para matar a los otros. Gracias por leer**_**. **

**9-bunny. **_**Pues si, un poco tarde jejeje-rasca mejilla-la verdad la idea original era que Rin y Makoto hicieran un pacto, pero sería desviarme mucho de la canción en la que esto esta basado. Muchas gracias por leer. **_

**Monica. **_**Lamento haberlo matado -oye un carraspeo detras y se muestra un cartelito de "no cuela"- pero era lo que había gracias por leer. **_

**Y hecho esto decir que esta parte de la canción esta basada en la canción que sigue a la que estaba usando The Wereabouts of the miracle. Asi que...**

**En sus marcas...ready? GO**

Unas pocas semanas habían pasado del desenlace tan trágico del juego de supervivencia, los combatientes caídos ya habían sido enterrados con los mayores honores que se podían obtener, y muy a su pesar, y al de la gran mayoría de miembros del consejo, Haruka había sido casado con Aki Yazaki, la ganadora del juego.

A la noche, tras dejar descansar un poco a la chica, ambos habían bebido la sangre del dios del mar y habían consumado su matrimonio, había sido una experiencia horrible para Haruka, su pecho dolía de manera importante, se daba asco a si mismo, y eso sumado al asco que tenía a Aki, le hizo que esa noche, una vez consumado el matrimonio, se marchase del cuarto y se fuese a dar un largo baño al mar, se sentía sucio y un traidor, sucio por haber hecho algo taníntimo con alguien que no fuera Makoto, traidor, porque siempre quiso que esos momentos fueran solo compartidos con el difunto capitán.

Las semanas pasaron y al parecer Aki era incapaz de concebir un hijo con Haruka, la muchacha estaba desesperada intentando cualquier hechizo de fertilidad para lograr su cometido, por su parte Haruka no se encontraba del todo bien, se notaba muy cansado y pesado, además de que su estómago dolía y todas las mañanas se despertaba vomitando lo que hubiera cenado la noche anterior, hasta muchas veces había tenido que huir del desayuno por solo el hecho de que el olor de la comida le revolvía el estómago, eso no era normal.

-Haru-chan...deberías ir a que te revise Ama-chan-aconsejó Nagisa mientras acariciaba la espalda del monarca que ahora tenía como mejor amigo un barreño donde acaba toda la comida-esto no es normal...pareces Ai-chan en sus primera sema...-entonces fue como si una bombillita se prendiera en el cerebro de antes- Haru-chan...¿estas...

-Eso parece-dijo lo más calmo posible tocándose el vientre, tenía que comprobarlo, murmuró unas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos, la mano que mantenía sobre el vientre desprendió una gentil luz verde y fue ahí cuando lo notó, una magia impresionante surgía de ese punto, pero parecía controlada- ve por Nitori, que no se entere nadie.

Nagisa diligente salió de los aposentos del monarca tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, marchando al cuarto que ahora Ai-chan compartía con Sousuke, mientras Haruka se marchó a la cama, esa que solo era suya y que solo había compartido con Makoto, había prefererido tener relaciones con su esposa en otro de los cuartos, con su mano en su vientre, aun con el hechizo activado, notando el calorcito que desprendía la magia que había en su interior. Al cabo de uno largos minutos Nagisa entró al caurto seguido de Aichiirou, el cual vestía completamente de negro guardando el luto por Rin, sus ojos azules estaban coloreados de rojo y bajo sus ojos había unas terribles ojeras, sabía que el chico estaba sufriendo mucho por la muerte de su amado pelirrojo y que si se mantenía en pie era porque Sousuke le cuidaba y por la vida que llevaba dentro.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle Haruka-sama?-preguntó el chico acercándose, su espeialidad era la mágia médica-¿que le duele?

-Pon tu mano en mi vientre-pidió y el chico hizo lo propio, murmurando un hechizo para detectar cualquier mal que el chico tuviera, sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron con sorpresa al notar una magia agena al monarca emanar de ese punto-¿lo notas?

-No puede ser-susurró para luego murmurar unas nuevas palabras, su mano se rodeó de una brillante neblina verde azulada- Haruka-sama, usted...

Haruka asintó, era innegable, estaba emabrazado y su mente le repetía quien era el padre, un padre que en esos momentos yacía enterrado con los mayores honores en el panteón de los héroes de Iwatobi, cerca del templo del mar. Nitori le dio la razón a su pensamiento cuando le dijo que el bebe ya tenía casi un mes de gestación, un mes, la fecha que había psado desde la última vez que yació con Makoto, sin duda alguna ese hijo era suyo y del otro mago.

-Tiene una mezcla de tres magias-dijo Nitori mientras examinaba más a fondo el vientre de Haruka- la suya magestad, la de Makoto-sama y la del dios del mar-explicó- probablemente adquirió esta última cuando usted bebió su sangre.

-Ya veo...¿entonces este es el niño que salvará Iwatobi?-preguntó a Ai que simplemte asintió, ahora ambos pensaban lo mismo, de haberlo sabido antes, las vidas de sus personas queridas se habrían salvado-lo siento Nitori.

-Usted no lo sabía, no tiene culpa-dijo el chico- la única culpa es de esa chica que nos arrebató lo que más queríamos-el menor se mordió los labios y se tocó el vientre-ella debería estar muerta, no los demás.

Haruka asintió antes de mirar por la ventana, Dios, quería tanto que Makoto estuviera ahí con él, ¿que cara hubiera puesto si se hubiera enterado?, seguramente se hubiera lanzado a por él, a abrazarle sin dudarlo ni un instante y a decirle lo feliz que le hacía ese milagro, el que por fin hubieran podido formar una familia juntos.

El consejo fue enterado del estado de Haruka, y Aki expulsada del palacio, aunque consevaba su puesto como guardia del palacio, las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor, Akira, enfadada por aquellas acciones inició una serie de revueltas en el país, usando magia prohibida trajó el hambre a Iwatobi, y aunque la gente del consejo trató de eliminar el hechizo nada udo hacerse, además de que Aki había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y la opción de matarla para suprimir el hechizo había desaparecido con ella. Aun así no todo era malo, Rei y Nagisa habían contraido matrimonio, igual que habían hecho Aichiirou y Sousuke, unidos por el cariño y por el ansia de venganza por perder a Kisumi y a Rin, y Haruka, Haruka estaba más solitario que nunca, a pesar de que sus amigos estaban ahí, siempre faltaba algo, siempre faltaba la sonrisa de Makoto y esos ojos verdes siempre fijos en él.

-Ojalá pudiera resucitarte-fue lo que pensó en más de una ocasión

Fue una noche, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería que Makoto estuviera a su lado y en que ojalá hubiera forma de revivirlo, que lo vio, era su Makoto, en una esquina del cuarto, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, tan hermoso como el día en que le dieron sepultura.

-Ne, cariño, ¿puedes oír mi voz?-preguntó esa voz tan conocida, Haruka solo pudo asentir-si es así, coloca mi cadaver en el arca que hay en el templo y así resucitaré. -se iban acercando el uno al otro hasta estar en el centro de la habitación, Makoto estiró su mano hacia el rostro de Haruka, estaba fría y a Haruka le olía a mar- este país ha comenzado a quebrarse, el deseo les ciega a todos, -Haruka cerró los ojos, era cierto, su país se hundía en la miseria, la gente se mataba entre ella para reducir la población y tener más alimentos y más bienes- Hacer que todo vuelva al origen, es algo que los dos podemos hacer.

-Makoto...¿de verdad podremos arreglar el país? ¿podremos estar juntos de nuevo?

-Una misión así, es algo que una sola persona no puede hacer, pero si estamos juntos, estoy seguro, de que podremos hacerlo-la mano bajó hasta el vientre de Haruka, una patada del bebe, les soreprendió a ambos-el milagro ahora esta en tu vientre

Haruka asintió mientras Makoto se desvanecía ante él, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aprovechando que lo habían dejado solo, abandonó el palacio, sin emabrgo, no era el único que tenía planes esa noche, Sousuke y Ai también habían salido del palacio, ocultos por la noche, con una misión en mente.

El chico de ojos oceánicos llegó al panteón y se acercó a la tumba de Makoto, esta estaba al lado de la de Rin que sabía que acababa d ser visitada por la cantidad de flroes frescas que había en el lugar. Usando su magia levantó la lápida y la tapa del ataud, no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando vio a Makoto muerto, parecía que estaba dormido, sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, y sus manos reposaban sobre su pecho, alargó la mano para tocarle el rostro y su corazón se contrajo, estaba tan pálido y frío.

-No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos.-dijo volviendo a usar su magia para levantar el cadaver del chico y marchar hacia el templo.

Una vez llegó dentro del templo entró, estaba algo oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, la esperanza de que pronto volvería a estar con Makoto le guíaba hacia la sala deseada, una sala circular de piedra que parecía una gruta, del techo colgaban miles de brillantes piedras preciosas que le daban un aspecto mágico al lugar, en el centro estaba el altar de mármol, su esperanza.

-El aparato prohibido esta justo frente a ti, cariño, si lo haces ahora nadie te descubrirá-dijo la voz de Makoto, otra vez venía a su nariz el olor a mar-vamos a hacerlo ahora, no dudes, sigue avanzando

No dudo y siguuió avanzando, apartó la losa de marmol con otro hechizo y estaba por depositar el cadaver cuando la escuchó la voz de Makoto, solo que esta vez era diferente, ra más gentil.

-La llave para aobri la puerta a lo desconocido esta frente a ti, su nombre es pecado-dijo esa voz- haz lo que deseas haru, ¿pero realmente quieres esto? -Haruka se detuvo unos instantes, ¿de verdad quería eso? sabía que ese aparato estaba prohibido, pero no podía, no quería estar sin Makoto- por favor, no te dejes engañar

-Makoto...-se mordió los labios, el vientre empezó a dolerle y se notó húmedas las piernas, había entrado en labor de parto

-Vamos cariño, coloca mi cuerpo ahí, date prisa, entra conmigo antes de que...-la voz de Makoto se cortó, Haruka apenas tuvo tiempo de meter el cadaver de Makoto en el arca y de meterse el mismo cuando todo comenzó a temblar, su hijo estaba por nacer, la magia se estaba liberando e iba a destruirlo todo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar más alejado, una chica miraba un mapa incrustado en la pared, en el se marcaba el centro de Iwatobi como objetivo, si, ella eliminaría a Haruka, su amor unilateral y sería la reina de Iwatobi al que devolvería la vida con su contrahechizo.

-Es un plan perfecto.

-Lástima que no te vayamos a dejar ejecutarlo-dijo una voz fuerte a su espalda, la chica no pudo ni girarse cuando notó como dos cosas punzantes, presumiblemnte cuchillos se clavaban en su espalda varias veces.

Aki Yazaki gritaba de agonía mientras era apuñalada una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que su cuerpo se vió reducido a un amasijo de cortes y sangre que estaba tirado en el suelo, antes de morir lo último que vio fueron los rostro de Sousuke Yamazaki y Aichiirou Nitori cubiertos de sangre, se habían cobrado su venganza.

-Por fin nos hemos librado de ella-dijo Sousuke mientras salían del escondite de la chica y abrazaba a Nitori.

-si, ahora Rin san puede desacansar en paz, igual que Kisumi-san-sonrió el chico, entonces lo sintieron, un gran temblor.

Cargando a Ai como si fuera una princesa hasta el caballo en el que habían venido, Sousuke se encaminó hacia fuera del bosque, lo que vieron les dejó a ambos sin aliento, una gran ola se alzaba del mar y se abalanzaba sobre Iwatobi, no dejando nada a su paso.

Se notaba flotar en un gran mar, no había dolor, no había penas, no había nada, internamente Haruka se preguntó si había muerto, recordó entonces que estaba con su bebe a punto de nacer, ¿estaría bien su niño? ¿y Makoto? ¿habría resucitado?. Abrió ligeramente los ojos justo para ver ante él a un hombre de alta estatura, piel escamada y profundos ojos azules que sotenía un bebe en sus manos.

-Gracias por tenerme, prometo ser un buen hijo. -fue lo que dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan-escuchaba esa voz que tan familiar le era a su espalda y al girarse una gran luz le tragó obligandole a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había amado.- Haruka

-Makoto...¿estas vivo?-preguntó tratando de ubicarse, ya no estaban en el templo, sino en el bosque que había tras este, el bosque de Edoh, entonces se acordó, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre en la parte baja ¿donde estaba su bebe?-¿Y nuestro bebe? ¿donde esta?

-sss tranquilo -Makoto entonces le acercó un revoltijo de telas, era un bebe, su bebe, de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azules- esta aquí, nuestro bebe está bien Haru -Haru tomó al niño en sus brazos, estaba bien, su bebe estaba bien, y Makoto estaba con ellos.-aunque estoy feliz, eso no quita que esté enfadado contigo Haru, lo que has hecho ha sido muy imprudente ademas, las consecuencias...han sido nefastas.

-¿Consecuencias?

Y fue ahí cuando Haru se enteró de lo que había pasado, había dado a luz al bebe dentro del arca, y había quedado inconsciente, la magia del niño se había descontrolado, una gan ola había surgido del mar, Iwatobi había sido tragada y su gente con ella, ¿que había sido de Rei y de Nagisa? ¿de Ai y Sousuke? ¿de Gou y Mikoshiba? ¿de todos sus amigos? Makoto le calmó diciendo que había varios que se habían salvado.

-fui un idiota, mi egoismo, mi egoismo ha causado todo esto-dijo Haruka mientras veían desde lo alto como había quedado Iwatobi de destrozada, a su lado Makoto miraba todo de manera imapsible.-he fallado a mi abuela.

-No lo creo-dijo Makoto y suspiró pasando un brazo por los hombros de Haruka para atraerlo hacia si- has cumplido con el deseo del dios del agua, el que Iwatobi volviera al origen, lo has limpiado, ahora solo queda comenzar de cero. Ellos comenzarán de cero, mientras nosotros les miramos.

-¿Debemos dejar a nuestro hijo con ellos? -preguntó Haruka apretando al niño contra su pecho, Makoto asintió, no quedaba otra.

-Él será quien traiga la gloria al pueblo, Haruka, nosotros solo podremos mirarlo de lejos-le abrazó fuertemente mientras oía los pasos de alguien aercarse, y por el escandalo supo que era Nagisa guiando a los supervivientes- el arbol de Edoh también lo quiere así, has cumplido con la profecía de tu abuela.

Haruka miraba a su niño, le dolía en el alma tener que separarse de él, con cuidado lo depositó entre las raices de aquel árbol que en su corteza central tenía el rostro de una anciana mujer, el arbol de edoh que protegía el bosque, aquel que les había explicado que pasaría ahora con ellos.

-Haru, tenemos que irnos.

-Si...-miró al árbol-cuidalo hasta que lo encuentren, cuida de Umi.-El árbol movió unas de sus ramas y respondió de manera afirmativa.

Y mientras partía junto con Makoto de la mano, echó la vista atrás justo para ver como su hijo era encontrado por sus amigos, Makoto apretó su mano, y ambos se encaminaron juntos a la eternidad.

-¿Y así termina esta historia?-preguntó un joven niño de rubios cabellos y ojos dorados a aquel encapuchado que ls estaba contando el cuento, a su lado había varios niños más que miraban al encapuchado con disgusto en sus miradas.

-para nada pequeño.

-¿que pasó con Umi? -preguntó esta vez un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color que tenía de la mano a un niño de ojos azules y cabellos grises con un lunar bajo el ojo.

-Umi-kun fue un gran rey-dijo el hombre- empezó a reinar desde muy joven y su reinado fue uno de los más prósperos que Iwatobi jamás tuvo, se casó con la hija que tuvo Ai con Rin y tuvieron muchos hijos, cuando murió dejo Iwatobi en manos de sus descendientes, aunque el final para ellos no fue muy bueno, ya que perdieron el reino a manos de otras personas.

-Entonces la historia tiene un final feliz-sentenció contento un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos azules sonriendo.

El encapuchado vio como otro de los chicos, de cabellos azules y ojos violetas iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

-Rei, Nagisa, Ai es hora de ir a casa

-Kisumi, venga, que aún tengo que hacer la cena.

-Gou, Rin, para casa ya-dijo otra mujer recibiendo los resoplidos de los dos hermanos que se levantaron.

-Sousuke, ¿vienes? -preguntó Kisumi al chico que había estado sentado con él, el cual solo asintió y se levantó para ir con el de cabellos rosas.

Solo queron dos niños en el grupo cuando un par de chicos de ojos ambar y bastante escandalosos se levantaron, el encapuchado miró al más alto de ellos que estaba al lado del otro niño tomandole la mano, sonrió con ternuro.

-Esto...señor...-habló el niño con timidez, tenía los ojos verdes y los el cabello castaño- ¿que pasó al final con Haruka y Makoto? Haru-chan y yo queremos saber-el encapuchado se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, así los niños pudieron apreciár un par de ojos azules muy brillantes y unos pocos cabellos castaños que aparecían por bajo la capucha

-Es un secreto, pero si quieres os puedo decir como termina su historia-les sonrió y ambos niños asintieron- ambos vivieron juntos y felices durante toda la eternidad.

Ambos niños se miraron y el encapuchado pudo ver como el de ojos verdes le dedicaba una sonrisa enorme al chico inexpresivo que era su amigo, ambos se despidieron de él antes de irse.

-Te dije que la historia acaba bien Haru-chan.

Una vez los niños se fueron el chico emprendió el camino a casa, se adentró en la montaña de Iwatobi, donde había un templo de madera, sonrió y abrió la pueta siendo recibido por el calor del hogar y el olor a caballa recien cocinada.

-Eso huele delicioso mama-dijo entrando al lugar y acercándose donde un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules cocinaba la cena de esa noche-¿quieres que ponga la cena?

-Si, tu padre esta a punto de llegar Umi.

El chico se quitó la chaqueta con capucha revelando su aspecto completo, un chico alto de unos veinte años, de ojos azules oceánicos y cabellos castaños, se dispuso entonces a poner la mesa cuando entró a casa un hombre de treinta años, de cabellos castaños, alto y de ojos verdes muy brillantes.

-Estoy en casa-anunció con un tono amable.

-Bienvenido papa-saludó de vuelta el chico recibiendo la mano de su padre en la cabeza que le revolvió el pelo con infinito cariño antes de dirigirse a la cocina a saludar a su esposo.

Umi vio como sus padres se besaban, era un secreto como había acabado su historia, ambos habían recibido como regalo el poder de la eternidad, incapaces de morir salvo que fueran asesinados, destinados a permanecer siempre con una edad determindada, siempre juntos, por toda la eternidad. Él se había unido a ellos cuando, teniendo veinte años, había sufrido el intento de asesinato de una muchacha que se obsesionó con él, creyendole muerto le enterraron y cuando él depertó estaba con sus padres. Desde ese momento habían vivido los tres juntos.

-Hoy me encontré a vuestras encarnaciones-dijo sonriente una vez estuvieron en la mesa- siempre juntos.

-Es lo normal-habló Makoto mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y lo miraba con dulzura.

-y tambien los de Rin y Ai-san -dijo y su sonrisa se ensanchó- solo tengo que esperar.

-¿Esperar a que?-preguntó Haruka mirando serio a su hijo.

-A que ella vuelva a nacer para estar juntos- fue lo único que dijo y eso bastó para que su madre le echase una charla sobre lo mal que estaba acosarse con gente a la que sacabas miles de años.

FIN

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. En serio. Nos vemos el miércoles con otro cap de Llamas de culpa agua de redención. -reverencia- los estaré esperando**


End file.
